Differences Don't Matter
by Yuki Suichi
Summary: Shego's given up her life of crime so she could be with the one she loves... will things work out, or will it be the little things that tear them appart? [Kigo][complete for now]


Differences Don't Matter

By WaMat DeBly

Ch.1. New beginnings

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, that series, and all related charactors belong to Disney._

_The thing that inspired me to write this fanfiction was a little website called deviant art... ok, who am I kidding, It's a huge website... all the kigo fics have been culminating in my mind for a while and I've finally gotten around to writing one... I doubt this will be a oneshot but it could be... _

Kim ran, the hover-drone following her coming in tight behind her. Risking a glance over her shoulder she could see the grin on Dr. Drakken's face, he was absolutely enjoying watching Kim struggle with this drone, on his right side stood the woman who'd caused a lot of grief in Kim's life as a hero, Shego... the pale green woman seemed to watch Kim with interest, almost as if making sure Kim could deal with this threat. 'You want to see me in action again Shego?' Kim thought to herself, plotting the next move she'd make, she suddenly stopped, throwing herself backwards and kicking up, knocking the hover-drone in one of it's hover pods, the unit wavered before sparks erupted from the underside of the thing.

Kim smiled, taking a chance to glance back towards Drakken, or more spacifically Shego, Kim could see the smile on Shego's face, and the light in her eyes, as Shego walked slowly towards Kim, her smile never leaving her face.

"Good job Kimmie, Dr. D was sure that drone would take you down, thanks to you I've just had my pay doubled due to our little bet." Kim stood, looking at Shego, "Great, I helped you double your pay, not exactly what I was going for..." she took a fighting stance, her eyes sizing up the woman before her... Shego was quite beautiful... at least that's how Kim saw her, almost like a large cat, graceful and at times quite dangerous, which was why she'd taken a stance... as Kim studied Shego's eyes for any sign of intent what she saw there wasn't what she'd expected, instead of the usual look of determination, she saw in Shego's eyes that she'd become Shego's equal... "Princess, I've come to a decision that will affect both our lives quite a bit." She turned to Drakken, who looked a bit scared. "Dr. D, the time has come for me to quit... I believe you'll find that I've more than filled my contracted agreement." Drakken mentally brought up the contract, remembering the details... "You're quite right Shego... Which means I can't stop you from leaving." Shego nodded, having decided the previous night that today would be her last day working for Drakken...

Kim looked up slightly at Shego. "Why are you doing this?" she asked, relaxing so that she was standing now, arms across her chest she smiled a memory of the previous night coming into her mind...

_Kim looked up at Shego, she was sitting on the floor between Shego's legs, Shego was sitting on the couch, her hands playing softly with Kim's fire red hair. "Kim, I've decided to quit working for Drakken." She said, looking down into the other girls green eyes, Kim nodded, "Ok, but don't you have a contract or something, besides there's still the outstanding warrents out on you." Shego nodded her head. "Yeah, but I really feel that I need to go stright, after two years of hiding, two years of having to hurt you because we had to make our fights look real...I don't want to hurt you anymore... I really don't..." Kim smiled, laying her head on Shego's right leg... "Shego, I think there's a few favors I can cash in to get the warrents to go away... but the rest is up to you." Shego nodded... "Ok, thanks Princess." Shego leaned down, placing a kiss on the smaller girls forehead._

Drakken shook his head, "It's really a shame, you and I Shego, we could have ruled the world." Shego just smiled, "I already have what I've wanted for a while Dr. D. and she's standing right here beside me." She took Kim into her arms, placing a very affectionate kiss on the younger girl's lips. Drakken's jaw dropped, while he was a genius, he'd never in a million years thought he'd ever see Shego with Kim, his thought processes were so confused that he basically had a brain meltdown... "Ahh, eh, wha... hua?" he shook his head, walking away from the couple... his mind on absolutely nothing. Kim smiled up at Shego. "How about we head back to your place hua?" Shego nodded, "Yeah, lets go Princess."


End file.
